Thomas H. Norstein
Thomas H. Norstein is the secondary protagonist in Digimon Data Squad. He is a genius. His partner digimon is Gaomon. He is voiced by Hirofumi Nojima in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Crispin Freeman in the English version of the anime. Appearance Thomas is a tall teenager with pale skin, straight light blond hair, and light blue eyes. Thomas's civilian attire consists of a dark green v-neck T-shirt, white pants and brown shoes with black soles. After his memory erased, he begins wearing a white short-sleeved button-up shirt under a green unbuttoned vest, as well as a blue tie, dark blue trousers and brown dress shoes with black soles. Personality Thomas is a gentlemanly and boy genius who graduated from the Stockholm Royal University of Science at the age of 13. His abilities are considered elite, even within DATS. He bases his operations on data and theoretical principles, and as such, his personality clashes with Marcus's. Calm and shrewd, he is the exact opposite of Marcus and sees him as a rival. He has an elitist attitude but he gets emotional when thinking of his mother. Thomas's loyal partner is Gaomon, who always addresses him as "sir" and is easily angered when he thinks someone is disrespecting Thomas. Biography Before meeting Gaomon His mother was overall Japanese, and his father is a prominent Austrian aristocrat named Franz Norstein. Franz met his future wife while she was an exchange student in Austria, and Thomas lived with his mother in Japan. He and his mother would always go to the park and would always get ice cream. However when a festival came to town, his mother was kill being run over by a truck as she pushed Thomas out the way so he wouldn't get hurt. Thomas was shock after seeing this, since the only thing that was left of his mother was one of her sandals. After this he was taken back to Austria. He also has an half-sister named Relena who suffers from a strange disease. It is never shown who Relena's mother is, but she died of complications during childbirth. While Thomas does not particularly care for his cold hearted father (at least not until after the events of episode 42), he does love his sister very much and does whatever he can to protect her. Years later he met Gaomon. As he got older, he shown living by himself while having a butler. Thomas is a 14 year old boy genius who graduated from the Stockholm Royal University of Science at the age of 13. His abilities are considered elite, even within DATS. He bases his operations on data and theoretical principles, and as such his personality clashes with Marcus's. Trivia *Thomas H. Norstein is the same age as Marcus Damon. *Marcus's nickname for Thomas is "Thomas H. Nerdstein". *When he was a child, he is voiced by Mona Marshall is best known voicing as Izzy Izumi from Digimon Adventure/02/tri. and Terriermon from Digimon Tamers. *His English Voice Actor, Crispin Freeman is best known voicing as Tsume from Wolf's Rain, Itachi Uchiha from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara!! and Koichi Kimura from Digimon Frontier. *He and Matt Ishida have different Digimon Partner look like Dog and Wolf's Digivoluition: **Gaomon is dog and Gabumon is wolf. *He is half brother of Relena Norstein. *Like Matt, his Data Link Digivice is a blue. *His Japanese Voice Actor, Hirofumi Nojima also voices Volkner from Pokemon. External links *https://digimon-data-squad.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_H._Norstein Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Genius Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Monarchs Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Voice of Reason Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Honest Category:Manga Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Secret Agents Category:Successful